Little Moments
by LabRats89
Summary: AH. Edward is a single dad whose life revolves around his daughter. All dates he's had have failed because they run when he tells them of Carla. After a close call with death and befriending his roommate, will she be the one he's been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: As I wait for responses about which story I should focus on, this little small story popped into my head. So as you await the word on which story I shall focus on, please read and review this small story. Hoping this story will be over in a week or two! _**

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and everything belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carla, Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia. No profit is being made. Simply for enjoyment!_

**Chapter One**

_-Esme's POV-_

What a gorgeous day we were having here in Forks, Washington. It wasn't every day that the sun was shining, the sky being cloud-free, and the temperature high up in the eighties. My son and his daughter certainly were taking advantage of this beautiful day. I am seated next to my husband on the back deck of our home, talking and sipping ice tea as we watch the sight before us and await the arrival of the rest of our family.

Four years ago, a day happened, a day I would never forget in my life. Nine months previous to May 26, 2006, my son and his girlfriend –Anna Riptosh – made the decision on their last night of summer to become intimate. Nine months later, my granddaughter – Carla Elizabeth Cullen – was the result of the decision made. However, what made me so angry about that fateful May day was that the second Carla was born, Anna up and left the hospital. She told my son that she just wasn't ready to be a mother, to take on the responsibilities that that incorporated. She told Edward the decision to either keep the infant or put her up for adoption was entirely up to him. I knew the second she told my son that what his decision would be. There was no way in hell he would give up a child that he had created, so through much self-sacrifice, my son became a father days before his high school graduation at the age of eighteen.

Edward had been accepted to Stanford but he decided to attend the local community college in Seattle and settle down with a job while he raised his infant daughter. He made a promise to his father and me that he wouldn't let his future slip away between his fingers. So he swore to us that once Carla begun the first grade, which would be a full day at school, that he would transfer to Stanford to jumpstart his degree in medicine.

Meanwhile, we allowed Edward to live at our home. We had a tiny cottage five minutes away that also sat deep in the woods, so we let him rent that. Obviously, we only gave him a small fee for the rent that he insisted on paying. Carlisle and I had tried to reason with him telling him there was no need for him to have to pay us rent but he wouldn't hear of it. He said it was his problem for having a child so young and screwing up his future's timeline that he had set up, so the least he could do was act and be treated as an adult and that included rent. So much to our dismay, we collected a monthly fee from him.

Our three children were for the most part all very responsible, respectful, considerate, and intelligent. But they were three individuals… three completely different people. Our eldest son Emmett, who was now twenty-six, was married to Rosalie Hale. They had just celebrated their two year anniversary one month ago. They had given us our second grandchild eighteen months ago, little Jenna Claire Cullen. Emmett was a professional baseball player for the Mariners. Rosalie worked as a fashion consultant. Then came our daughter Alice, who had just turned twenty-five, and she was married to Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother. They had been married for three years now. Only three months ago, Alice gave birth to Gavin Patrick and Georgia Leigh Hale. Twins! Alice was constantly calling me, at all hours of the day and night, in hysterics bombarding me with questions on how to keep the twins calm and content. That house was a major circus at the moment as Jasper and Alice readjusted their lifestyle to a style that could satisfy and meet the needs of the twins. And then there was our youngest son Edward… Edward started his little family early on… earlier than he should have. Betrayed by his girlfriend Anna, but he had been given his miracle, little Carla. She was his life now. I don't know what my son would do if he ever lost her. Edward was now twenty-three. Between work and raising Carla, he had been on a small number of dates. The girls he had gone out with, only two did he ever bring back home with him. The ones that disappeared after he had left with them that night, Edward told us they had fled the restaurant leaving him alone when he mentioned Carla. Then the two he had brought home with him, the moment that they saw how close Edward and Carla were and how Carla came first in his life, they came up with the excuse that they needed a balance between time with just him and no Carla. Edward would not accept that. He would never abandon his daughter only to meet their needs, so he would send them out courteously and never call them again. It has been a year since Edward had been on a date; I really wish he would start again. Carla needed a mother figure in her life. Edward was attending the community college in Seattle, but he also spent his time working at Starbucks. The pay was minimal but it was getting him by for now…

Now as we waited for our other children to arrive for our annual family 4th of July picnic, Carlisle and I contently watched Edward chase Carla around the yard. He would give her a few seconds head start as her tiny legs used all their might to run a small distance and then Edward would chase after her and gather her in his arms and spin her around in the air. Carla would erupt in laughter as she was spun around. They repeated this numerous times. Then when Carla got tired of that game, Carla would decide it was time for wrestling. Edward would get on his knees and wait for Carla to come running at him and would fall back the second she threw herself at him. Watching them – so happy, so full of life, and feeling the love emitting from them both – I realized just how much Carla was Edward's purpose in life.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, monkey?"

"Can we go look for flowers in the woods, please? I want to give some to Aunt Rosie and Ali."

I watched my son smile at his daughter's generosity, "Absolutely." He took her little hand in his and they made their way into the woods.

"Oh, Carlisle, how could we have ever been disappointed in Edward for getting Anna pregnant? Carla is the light that sparked the life back into him."

"I know, Esme. We just responded the way any parent would to their teenager telling them they were expecting a child. I am just proud that Edward kept her. Carla's such a sweet little girl."

A moment later, I heard car doors closing. I gasped, "They're here!" I jumped up, Carlisle quickly following me as I rushed to the driveway. There was my daughter and son-in-law holding their children. Alice was holding Gavin. Jasper, Georgia. My eyes traveled over to my eldest son and his wife. Standing between them, tightly grasping their hands was my granddaughter Jenna. "Oh goodness, it's so good to see all of you again!" The last time we had seen them was at the hospital Alice gave birth to the twins in. And that was three months ago.

Alice walked over to Carlisle and I and gave each of us a one-handed hug, as did Jasper.

"The twins are getting so big!"

Jasper smiled, "They certainly are. Chunky little things too!"

"They are in the ninety-five percent tile in all the categories," added Alice.

I had to smile at the pride in their voices.

"And look at Jenna! Walking like a pro now."

"She's quite the little runner now too!" Emmett exclaimed with pride.

"She's definitely got her father's personality," stated Rosalie with a smile.

"Edward and Carla are here as well. They just went for a walk in the woods. They should be back soon!" Carlisle informed our family after Emmett questioned where his brother and niece were.

As we began walking toward the house we heard a gunshot go off. The twins began crying from sound and Jenna started whimpering "Mama?" in a querying voice, wondering what she just heard.

"I wonder why someone is this close to our house with a gun," I murmured to Carlisle.

"Just hunting," he replied with a shrug.

We had all made it to the house and got settled on the back patio when I saw Carla running toward us through the woods shouting my and Carlisle's name.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I heard Carla repeat in hysteria.

We stood up immediately as did our four other grown children. Carla came to a sudden halt when she reached us. I was alarmed to see the tears running down her face and became worried when I heard the heaving of her breath. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you have to help daddy! He's hurt."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes darted to my husband's.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlisle asked.

"Daddy's been shot. And I can't wake him!"

**_A/N: Ooo… I'm evil! First chapter and I left you with a cliffie! _**

*****Please REVIEW. They do wonders to me. They truly MOTIVATE me! **

**REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**

***See you all, tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY it took soooo long for me to update this!!! I was busy packing and am on vacation in Florida right now. My grandparents only have SLOW dial-up, but hey – at least I am still updating! Sorry for being so slow… **

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and everything belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carla, Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia. No profit is being made. Simply for enjoyment!_

**Chapter Two**

_-Carlisle's POV-_

My shift had finally ended. Grateful to my outstanding history as chief surgeon, here at this hospital, I had been able to alter my work schedule to fit the hours in my day ever since Edward's incident. When two weeks had gone by and he showed no signs of awakening, I knew my wife would want me home to help raise and take care of our granddaughter who we now had temporary custody of until Edward was capable of looking after Carla himself. My two other children had stayed for two weeks after Edward had been shot, but they had to go back to their respected homes and families, work and duty called. In the past three months, every Sunday since Edward had been shot, Alice and Emmett called to check in and see if their brother's comatose condition had made any progress. Unfortunately, Esme and I had to tell them each time that nothing had changed and Edward showed no signs of stirring. Then they would question how their niece was fairing. She wasn't doing so well, but Carla was showing signs that she was starting to move on… that's not even the correct phrase to express how she's fairing. After a month went by, Esme and I decided it would be best if we didn't bring Carla to the hospital everyday to see her father. She was only four years old; we had to bring her positive thoughts again. And that was what we intended, only having her best interests in mind.

Three months ago, it was indescribable what emotions went through me when I found my son lying limp on the ground, blood pooling around him as it oozed out from the bullet wound in his chest that had pierced a tiny section of his heart. I still felt angry, terrified, and shocked that someone would willingly shoot my son. But what I really wanted to know was why and what motive they had to perform their transaction. But as my wife and I tried to come to terms with what had happened, our walls would be torn down again when little Carla had nightmares during the night screaming and crying as her mind replayed her father getting shot right before her eyes. The first couple nights after Edward's admission into the hospital, the nightmares Carla had, we'd never been able to get any information from her. Simply Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I would do everything that we could to calm her down and get her into a semi-peaceful slumber. I would never forget the night she opened up to myself and Esme and told us what she had witnessed the day of my son's shooting.

_Flashback: July 28, 2010_

"_Daddy, no! Daaadyyyy!"_

_I shot straight out of my bed when I heard my granddaughter's cries. I shook Esme awake and whispered, "Carla." and we quickly both ran to her bedroom. When we arrived she was sitting straight up in her bed shaking like a leaf, tears pouring down her eyes. I quickly gathered her in my arms and rubbed my hand soothingly on her back. I hummed her lullaby that Edward had created specially for her and that seemed to calm her._

"_Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked her gently._

"_Oh, grandpa! It was so scary!" Carla exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. _

"_Can you tell me what you saw?" I questioned, concealing the urgency in my voice. I glanced over at Esme and she nodded, understanding that I was just as desperate as she was to find out exactly what occurred the day my son was shot._

"_This man… he was Indian."_

"_What did he look like, baby?" I heard my wife ask._

"_What do you mean, Grandma? I said he was an Indian."_

_I stopped myself from letting a frustrated sigh escape my lips, "Was he tall, short, fat, skinny?"_

"_Oh!" Carla exclaimed, "He was __**very**__ tall and he was skinny with __**big**__ muscles."_

_My wife gasped and I closed my eyes. Was this man from the local Indian tribe? "Do you think he's a member of the Quileute tribe?" I asked my wife._

"_But why would one of them want to hurt us? We've never done anything to anger them." Esme turned back to our granddaughter, "Carla, did this man shoot your daddy on purpose or on accident?"_

_I watched as Carla seemed to contemplate her response, her little brows creased in concentration, "I don't think it was an accident. He told daddy it was his fault."_

"_Did he say what your daddy's fault was?" I asked._

"_A girl."_

"_Do you remember the girl's name, sweetie?" questioned my wife._

"_Anna Rippy-something."_

_I turned my head quickly and found my wife staring at me, her mouth agape. What did Edward's ex have to do with him getting shot? Well I knew one thing; I was going to find out what was going on. I would use my connections and find Anna's location and march down to the Quileute tribe and discover who shot my son._

"_Thank you for telling us what you remember about the man who hurt your daddy, Carla." _

_I watched as the child nodded at my wife's words and crawled up into her lap murmuring, "Daddy… blood all around. Daddy didn't move."_

_I watched as Esme continued to comfort our granddaughter, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back in circles."_

That very next morning I called up my friend, Forks' police chief, Charlie Swan, and he agreed that he would come with me to the Quileute ground and find out what was going on. After a week of investigating, Charlie discovered that Jacob Black, member of the Quileute tribe had been dating Anna Riptosh. She backed out of the relationship when Jacob advanced sexually, stating that she was not ready for that kind of commitment because she was not ready to be a mother. She explained to Jacob about what had occurred in the relationship that she had had with Edward. Out of retaliation for not getting his own pleasure due to Anna's hesitance, Jacob decided to act out in rage. He knew Edward lived out in the woods with Esme and myself and decided to take out his aggravation on my son. Charlie then arrested him and Jacob was given an eight year sentence in prison without parole until five years of his sentence was served. At least my family was given that justice.

Finally I had made my way to my son's room in the intensive care unit area of the hospital. I pushed open the door and slid in. I heard the very familiar sounds of the heart monitor and the whooshing of air as the ventilator filled my son's lungs with much needed oxygen. I walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair next to it. I took my son's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I then used my other hand to wipe away the stray strands of hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Hey there, Edward. It's dad. I had a very long day at the hospital. Not so much in hours but just had a lot of patients with serious health problems." I let out a sigh. I felt terrible for not allowing Carla to come see her father. "Edward, I want to apologize for the absence of Carla. It's just that she's only four years old and your mother and I believe bringing her to the hospital isn't the best move for her. Believe me, son, she misses you and loves you very much. She still has nightmares of that day."

"Son, I really miss you. I want to see your beautiful emerald eyes again. I want to see your smile and hear your contagious laugh. I just want to hear your voice again. It's been three months, Edward… what's taking you so long to wake up?"

I wasn't expecting a response from him, but I still found myself staring intently at his face anticipating some sort of small response from him, informing me that he had heard me. I sighed shaking my head. There was no point. His brain scans showed no change in activity. He wouldn't be waking anytime soon. I leaned forward and kissed my son's forehead.

"I've gotta go, Edward. It's trick-or-treat night and Esme and I promised Carla we'd take her this evening. She's dressed up as a cute little Disney princess this year. She chose her new favorite princess, Belle, from Beauty and The Beast. We got pictures taken for you, so you'll get see the beauty that radiates from her. I'll see you tomorrow, son. I love you."

I made my way out of the hospital and to the parking lot and hopped into my beloved Mercedes. Tonight would be fun for Esme and me as we watched Carla forget for a few hours the horrors of what she witnessed on July 4th and truly get to be the child she is for a brief amount of time.

**A/N: Sorry, no cliffie this time! But you got some insight on Edward's condition and how life is carrying on for them. Hope you enjoyed that!?**

*****Please REVIEW. They do wonders to me. They truly MOTIVATE me! **

**REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**

***See you all, shortly!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****An update? WOW! I bet you can't believe it! I won't ramble here, just read my author's note at the end. ENJOY!!!*****

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and everything belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carla, Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia. No profit is being made. Simply for enjoyment!_

***** I HAVE HAD A BANNER MADE FOR THIS STORY!!! Check it out after reading the chapter. You'll find the URL at the bottom!*****

**Chapter Three**

Two weeks had gone by since Carlisle and Esme took Carla trick-or-treating. Nothing had changed with Edward's condition. The only thing that had changed was the young woman who now shared his hospital room. Isabella Swan, twenty-five, was brought in from a vehicular accident. She had just woken up the previous day but was still on the vent. Carlisle and Esme would speak with her father, a fellow friend, Charlie Swan on the rare occasions when their visits coincided. It was the second week of November, Thanksgiving only nine days away. Edward's doctor had spoken with Carlisle and Esme, and it was decided that if Edward didn't awaken by December 1st, he would be removed off life support and declared brain dead. Then Edward's fate would solely depend on nature…

Life was moving on for the Cullen family. Carla was chosen as the leading pilgrim in the pre-school's children's program for the retelling of the Thanksgiving story. The play date was set for next Wednesday. Everyone would be in attendance: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Charlie Swan offered to babysit Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia for them that afternoon. For the most part, the children would be napping during that time. The entire clan would be celebrating Thanksgiving at Carlisle's house and would schedule a visitation at the hospital to say hello to Edward. Carlisle and Esme would watch the children that day, in order to give Alice and Emmett, along with Jasper and Rosalie, much needed time with their brother who they hadn't seen for four months.

Rosalie was away in Paris this week on a business trip. As a fashion consultant, many meetings were abroad overseas, and only the top dog workers were chosen as a representative from their company to attend. Rosalie had been more than ecstatic to go; however, chaos broke loose for Emmett being left alone with little Jenna for one whole week.

Both Alice and Jasper had finally gone back to work when the twins turned six months old. Much to Alice's disapproval they had placed the twins in daycare. With today's current economic recession, and them being so young and learning to prosper in their professions, there was no way Alice could be the stay-at-home mother that she desperately wanted to be. So the twins were taken to day care at eight in the morning and picked up at five in the evening. Being seven months old, they were at the peak of development where they feared abandonment, so it was hell in the mornings when Alice and Jasper dropped them off. Not only did the two young parents leave their babies in tears those mornings, but Alice would leave with tears in her eyes and Jasper feeling like a terrible person.

Carlisle, two months ago, had managed to talk Esme into getting a part time job during those four hours in which Carla was in preschool, Mondays through Fridays. Esme took employment at the local floral shop and helped arrange the assortments the local townsfolk had ordered. She went in at nine in the morning after having dropped Carla off at school and left to pick her up at one in the afternoon.

With both Carlisle and Esme having an ill child in the hospital, now Charlie, the adults and anxious parents had created a system, a schedule, for their visits to the hospital. Carlisle and Esme had narrowed down their visits and only visited Edward three times a week. On those late afternoons, Charlie would come over and watch Carla until her grandparents arrived back around 8:30 in the evening. Charlie refused money for watching the little girl, saying he understood how hard this situation was to deal with and how helping friends out meant not being paid… for it was not an obligation but rather an endowment. The Cullens were greatly appreciative of that sentiment.

Today was one of the days that Charlie was coming over to the Cullens' to babysit Carla. The family was sitting in the family room waiting for his arrival.

"Grandpa, I was thinking," Carla began, her voice hesitant.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart," answered Carlisle.

"Can I see daddy soon? I miss him a lot."

Carlisle and Esme glanced at one another with anxiety written on their faces. It had been decided months ago that Carla would not be stepping foot in that hospital until her father was well on his way to recovery. But who were they to deny their granddaughter their father even if he was unconscious fighting for his life.

"It has been months, Esme. Would one visit really harm her?" Carlisle whispered into his wife's ear.

The woman sighed running her hand through her long wavy hair, "I don't know, Carlisle. If we allow her to visit this once, will she keep asking us weeks from today to go and see Edward again? It just isn't healthy for Carla."

"I know what you are saying but a few weeks ago when I was in Edward's room I got to thinking… What if Carla is who he needs to motivate him to awaken? What if Carla has the power that Edward needs to wake up?"

Esme stayed silent and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we should take her tomorrow afternoon. We'll never know until we try. What do you say?"

Esme knew how much her opinion mattered to her husband, and that he wouldn't act without her approval.

"It's been months since Edward's been awake," Carlisle reasoned.

Esme sighed and nodded. She turned toward her granddaughter and replied, "Tomorrow after lunch grandpa and I will take you to go see your daddy. Would you like that?"

"Thank you, grandma and grandpa!" Carla shouted as she ran over to them and threw her arms around their necks. "I can't wait to see daddy!"

Carlisle and Esme smiled, both uneasy and unknowing about what tomorrow would bring.

The doorbell rung and Carlisle stated, "That must be Charlie." He opened the door and welcomed him, "Good evening, Charlie. Thanks again for watching Carla while Esme and I visit Edward."

"It's my pleasure," Charlie responded as he stepped inside and ambled into the family room. "Hello Esme and hello there, little princess," the police chief addressed Carla.

"Mr. Swan! Do you remember your promise?"

Charlie shook his head and glanced at the grandparents whose expressions were curious, "No, Carla. What did I promise you?"

"That you would dress up as a princess and have a tea party with me."

Charlie heard Carlisle chuckle and he huffed. Charlie noted, with a sideway glance, that Esme's smile was content, "You are right, my lady. Shall we get started?"

"Yes!" Carla shouted excitedly, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Okay, but first give your grandparents a hug and a kiss goodbye," Charlie gently ordered the young child.

Carla ran to Carlisle first and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I love you, grandpa!"

"I love you too. Now you be a good girl for Mr. Swan and you listen to what he tells you."

"I will!" Then Carla said her goodbyes to Esme, "I love you, Grandma!"

"I love you too, sweetie pie. Have fun with Mr. Swan."

Carla nodded vigorously flashing her grandparents a huge grin before taking Charlie's hand and dragging him off to the playroom.

The next day came quickly and soon Carlisle and Esme found themselves walking into their son's hospital room with Carla walking between them. As they entered the room they saw Charlie talking to his daughter.

"Hey, Charlie, Bella, how are you guys doing today?"

"I'm good," came Bella's soft voice.

"I am doing excellent today," Charlie replied. "Oh, and Carlisle, the nurse was just here fifteen minutes ago and cleaned Edward up for your visit today."

Carlisle glanced over at his son and noted his catheter was empty of the urine that had been building up in it. _Good_, he noted. That was something he had not want Carla seeing.

"You are looking much better today, Bella," Esme stated with a smile.

"I know," Bella replied with relief, "The doctor told me that if my condition stays stable that by next Monday I can be moved into a regular room. I could be home before a month."

Carlisle smiled, "I am very pleased to hear that. You are a very lucky young woman."

While Carlisle and Esme spoke shortly with Charlie and Bella, they never noticed Carla leaving their side and creeping over to the other side of the room where her father lay still.

Carla climbed up onto the chair that was next to her father's bedside before softly crawling onto the bed where she now sat next to Edward staring intently at his face.

"Hi, daddy." Carla whispered as she brought her tiny hand up and stroked his cheek. "Daddy, you must be dreaming in your sleep. You are a very sweaty." She then ran her hand through his hair, "Daddy, you need a shower." Carla shifted her position from sitting to laying down next to her father on her stomach and wrapping an arm around his chest and cuddling up next to him. "Daddy, I miss you so much. Why are you sleeping for so many days? I miss you chasing me. I miss tackling you. I just…" Carla paused as she sniffed and the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I miss you. Can't you wake up, please? Every night when you tuck me in you tell me you will never leave me… but you did, daddy. You have. Please wake up. I love you so much, daddy."

The sobs started. The uncontrollable sobs spilled out of Carla's mouth and her body shook. Carlisle rushed to her and gently tried to pry her from her father but Carla refused and tightened her hold on Edward.

"No! Don't touch me. I want to stay with daddy!"

Carlisle backed off but continue to rub little circles on her back as she cried. Carlisle did everything he could think of to soothe his granddaughter but nothing worked. He took a glance at his wife and saw that silent sobs wracked her body as well. Carlisle couldn't help but let a lone tear escape his eye.

After a few minutes passed by, Esme gasped, which caused Carlisle to glance down at his son. In a very slow process, Carlisle saw Edward raise a trembling hand, attempting to move it across his body so he could rub his daughter's back. After much effort Edward succeeded and slowly rubbed his hand in a rigid, circular motion around his daughter's back. Carlisle watched as Carla jumped at the new contact she felt. Carla lifted her head up and her eyes went wide when she glanced at her father's face. Edward's eyes were open and the two of them stared at each other with the utmost love.

When Carla recovered from a moment of shock, she threw her arms around her father's prone body and cried out, "Daddy! You're awake. I love you, daddy." Carla continued to cry but this time her tears weren't because of sadness, they were the result of happiness that her father was now awake after having been in a coma for four months.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at the sight before them. Carla was holding her father, crying, as Edward placed both his arms around the child's back as tears fell from his eyes. Though their reunion was bittersweet, the sight was the most beautiful thing Carlisle and Esme had ever experienced.

_**There we have it! Edward is awake! I am thinking this story will only be ten chapters or so… this story is meant to be short and sweet, nothing too long.**_

**Banner URL:**

http://i12[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/a236/DansAngel89/littlemomentscopy[dot]jpg

****Thanks to HeatherDawnC for the LOVELY banner! If you have problems viewing it LET KNOW ASAP! Also in your reviews, let me know what you think of it!!!****

_A/N: I am SOOOO sorry it took me so LONG to update! First, real life is getting the best of me this summer and finally deciding on what major I am going to be studying for. Second, vacations and babysitting have gotten the better of me this summer. And third, I have been in the process of getting banners made for ALL my stories FOR YOU GUYS to enjoy! I hope you do enjoy them. So don't hate me! My stories are my children right now, LOL! They will NEVER be abandoned!!!_

*****Please REVIEW. They do wonders to me. They truly MOTIVATE me! Also, tell me if you like the banner! HeatherDawnC is amazing at them!!!**

**REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**

***See you all, shortly! (For REAL this time!)**


	4. BLOG

Hey Everyone!

Sorry if you got psyched out thinking this was a new chapter. But I have exciting news… I have created a Blog for my stories! Right now it's under construction and I will be adding daily info about all my stories each day so KEEP UP TO DATE WITH IT!!! But right now I need you guys to help me out.

1) Go to my profile page and click on the link.

2) Add me so you can follow my blogs – I will be adding updates daily about which story I currently working on and you'll get to know which story will be receiving updates.

3) Comment on my first blog and tell me which TOP 3 stories of mine you want updated the most and completed first.

**P.S. All my story banners are on BLOG too!!!**

Thanks! See you all later tonight/tomorrow with an update of Breath of Heaven!!!

~Stacey~


	5. Chapter 4

*****An update? WOW! I bet you can't believe it! I won't ramble here, just read my author's note at the end. ENJOY!!!*****

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and everything belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carla, Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia. No profit is being made. Simply for enjoyment!_

**Chapter Four**

Two hours had passed since Edward had first woke from his four month long coma. Carlisle had paged the nurse and she had come in and upped Edward's dosage of morphine and within a minute he had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Now he was once again awake. When he opened his eyes, he blinked several times clearing his vision, and frowned when he noticed his family gone.

"They'll be back."

Edward, who laid flat on his back, creased his eyebrows in confusion. He hadn't realized he was sharing his room with another patient. The voice belonged to a young woman, he noted. The voice was gentle and soft.

"Your mother took your daughter down to the cafeteria to get some dinner. Your dad is just outside our room talking to your doctor. I think you're getting that annoying tube out of your mouth."

Edward could hear the smile in her voice. He sighed in content, thankful that his daughter was being taken care of. Edward heard some shuffling going on across the room from him and heard the unmistakable sound of wheels gliding along the floor. Hearing a flop and a grunt next to him, Edward turned his head and was shocked to find a beautiful young woman staring at him. She had shoulder length, wavy, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was slender and pale with random freckles on her cheeks.

"I know how annoying that tube is. I had one as well until a week ago. I must warn you, Edward, it doesn't feel great getting it removed. My mouth was so dry I felt like I was swallowing sand paper." Bella grabbed her roommate's hand and gave it a squeeze, "But don't you worry, if you're in too much pain your dad can give you something to relieve it. That's what my doctor did with me."

Edward stared into the stranger's eyes feeling a bit befuddled. How did she know his name? How did she know about his family? Why did she look familiar? Who the hell was this beautiful creature?

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The woman screeched in embarrassment, "How silly of me, I didn't even introduce myself. Edward, my name is Bella, Bella Swan."

That was when everything clicked together in Edward's mind. Bella was Chief Swan's daughter. She resembled her father remarkably.

"Well hello, son, it's so good to see you awake."

Edward blinked. When had his father walked in? His eyes met his father and he tried to smile but his lips failed him. He lifted a hand and pointed to his throat. He heard his father chuckle lightly.

"I am sure you are ready for that tube to be out. Well, you're in luck, son. I and Dr. Ben Hansen came in to do just that. Are you ready?"

Edward blinked once, hoping his father knew that meant _yes_.

"Okay, Edward, as I count to three I want you to take a deep breath. On three, I want you to breathe out as hard as you can. All right let's start. One, two, three!"

Edward gagged as he felt the other doctor pull the tube from his throat and was shocked when his father placed an oxygen mask over his face the second he was tube free. Despite the want to breathe on his own, he became grateful of the mask as he felt himself hyperventilating and struggled to catch his breath.

"Just take it easy, Edward," Carlisle said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Just let the mask do its magic."

After a few minutes, Edward's breathing was under control and his eyes traveled to the plastic cup that sat on the table next to his bed.

"Is your mouth dry, son? Would you like some ice chips?" With Edward's nod of consent, Carlisle took a piece of ice from the cup and placed it on his son's tongue. "That's it, Edward. Just take it easy. Move it around in your mouth and let it dissolve. Don't try to bite it."

Three ice chips later, Edward felt satisfied. He reached for the mask and tugged it off, asking, "Where's Carla?"

"I called your mother before I came in, so they are waiting just outside your room now. Would you like for them to come in?"

"Yes I would love that."

Carlisle nodded. He paused for a moment and frowned at the young woman beside his son's bed, "Miss Swan, I know you're about to be moved into a regular room in a few days, but I can't have you moving about just yet. I'm going to have to put you back in your bed."

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, bowing her head in defeat.

"Would it be all right if I just carried you over?"

She sighed, "Go on, Carlisle."

Before Carlisle headed to the door, having placed Bella in her bed, Edward stopped him, "Dad, could you please move my bed so I am in a sitting position? I'm tired of lying flat."

Carlisle walked over to his son's bed with a smile, "Of course."

Once he was done, he opened the door and in came the sound of small feet pattering on the floor as the child dashed across the room.

The child climbed on the chair and crawled onto her father's bed grinning widely. "Oh, daddy, you're awake!"

"That I am, sweetie." Edward took a long look at his little girl. He sighed, the little girl he remembered wasn't as small as she had been before his coma. He couldn't believe how much she had grown up. What else had he missed? "Oh, Carla, you don't know how badly I missed you. Baby, I am so sorry for breaking my promise of never leaving you."

"It's okay, daddy. You're here now. Guess what, daddy?"

The eagerness in her voice got him curious, "What, Carla?"

"I had a doctor's appointment and I grew two inches this year, daddy!"

"Your hair also grew at least three inches since I last saw you. What else have I missed, baby?"

"Umm, I was a princess for Halloween!"

"You were? Which princess?"

"Belle. From Beauty and the Beast. I got lots of extra candy from people cause they said I was the prettiest princess they ever saw!"

Edward chuckled and glanced at his parents, "I bet you enjoyed that."

"We sure did," Carlisle replied.

"She pulled plenty of all nighters because of that," Esme supplied.

"I sure did, daddy! I never saw so much candy in my entire life!"

"Please tell me you haven't eaten it all yet?"

Carla shook her head, "No. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't let me. They said I also had to save some for you, daddy."

"Well thank you for sharing, darling. What else have I missed?"

"I got picked as the lead pilgrim in the play, daddy!"

Edward's eyes misted over and his tortured eyes met his parents', "Please tell me you got that on film? God, I can't believe I missed it."

"Edward, the play is a week from today. The day before Thanksgiving. But I promise you we will record it and take pictures."

Edward searched his father's eyes frantically, "I'm going."

"No, you're not. Edward, you just woke from a four month coma less than five hours ago. You're not going to be completely recovered for at least another three to six months. Tomorrow, I'm going to get you out and about in a wheelchair. We'll take a walk around the hospital. Friday you will start physiotherapy to regain muscle control that you have lost in your arms and legs from the coma. Maybe, and this is a _big_ maybe, you'll be discharged in time to spend Christmas at home, but that all depends on how you've progressed with the therapy."

"But daddy, I want you there! You missed trick-or-treat, please don't miss my play."

Edward watched as his daughter's lips began to quiver and tears slipped down her cheeks. She cuddled next to him and bowed her face in the crook of his arm. With his stronger arm he wrapped it around her tiny body and held her.

"Shh, baby. Please don't cry. Daddy's here now. Daddy's here. I'm never leaving you again."

Edward turned to face his father and glared, "If you think I'll be missing my daughter play the lead pilgrim in the pre-school's Thanksgiving production then you're sorely mistaken. I'll be damned if I miss one more moment of my daughter's life. Nothing you say or do will stop me from attending. Nothing!"

_A/N: I am SOOOO sorry it took me so LONG to update! First, real life is getting the best of me at the moment. Plus, I'm a sophomore in college, so I must get kick-ass grades so I can get accepted into my major. Please be patient. I WILL finish this story! So don't hate me! My stories are my children right now, LOL! They will NEVER be abandoned!!!_

*****Please REVIEW. They do wonders to me. They truly MOTIVATE me! **

**REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for the understanding guys about school work and stuff. I somehow managed to write a chapter today! So enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and everything belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carla, Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia. No profit is being made. Simply for enjoyment!_

**Chapter Five**

The morning of Carla's school play came in the blink of an eye. Much to Carlisle's better judgment, he gave in to his son's plead and agreed to have him attend the production. Carla's pre-school teacher informed Carlisle the play's duration would be no longer than thirty minutes, if that. If Carlisle's calculation was correct, then Edward would be gone from the hospital for two hours. It would take half an hour to get Edward ready and arrive at the school. The next half hour would be Carla's play. The next forty-five minutes would be a family lunch, and then the last fifteen minutes would be transferring Edward back to the hospital.

Esme and her children had already arrived at the pre-school and were awaiting Carlisle and Edward's arrival. As expected, the twins and Jenna were napping for Charlie. He had volunteered to babysit them.

Esme's cell phone rang and she answered it, "You're here? Yeah we're in the first row. Mrs. Andrews said it was fine if we placed Edward on the aisle with his wheelchair. See you soon!" Esme snapped the phone shut and glanced toward her children, "Your father and brother are here. They'll be in any minute now."

Five minutes later, Carlisle had Edward situated and sat down between his son and wife.

"Did the trip go smoothly?" Esme asked.

"It did. Edward cooperated more than I had planned."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I didn't complain because I didn't want you telling me I couldn't come see my daughter's play."

The lights in the room dimmed and Mrs. Andrews ambled across the stage announcing to the audience that the play was about to begin. She then read through the cast list, naming each character and which child would portray them. Then the children walked on stage and the play began.

"And that is how the pilgrims started Thanksgiving," Carla concluded the play production.

The audience stood and gave the children a standing ovation. Carla was all grins and smiles. When she glanced down at the audience and spotted her father, she jumped off the stage and ran straight to Edward.

"Daddy! You made it!" Carla exclaimed as she threw her arms around her father's waist and hugged him.

Edward was still too weak to lift his daughter up by himself. Sensing his son's frustration, Carlisle picked his granddaughter up and placed her on his son's lap. Edward nodded his gratitude while wrapping his arms around his daughter's body, embracing her tightly.

"You did so well up there, honey! I am _so_ proud of you."

"Did you really like it, daddy?" The excitement in Carla's eyes could not be denied.

"I've never seen a better play," Edward said sincerely. "You were the cutest pilgrim up there!"

"Oh, daddy," Carla sighed as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. "I'm hungry. Can we eat lunch now?"

The family chuckled at Carla's innocence.

"Absolutely," Edward answered, after noticing the glare Carla sent their way when they chuckled at her question. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the cherry scent that radiated off the mob of bronze curls. Looking at his family, who had stood up and created a half circle around them, Edward inquired "Can we go to that diner now? My baby's hungry and she did work up an appetite."

"Certainly. I'm hungry myself," Emmett replied, patting his stomach for emphasis causing Carla to laugh.

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's response. Ever since they were kids, food was always a constant on his mind.

"But first," Edward began, reaching down and picking up the bag beside his wheelchair, "I would like to give my little Carla two gifts." He pulled out a pink rose on a long green stem. "This flower is for you, my little princess. I hope you like it?"

Carla took the flower from her father's hand and smelled it, a grin forming on her lips. "Oh, it's so pretty and smells good too. Thank you, daddy!"

Edward smiled, pulling the teddy bear out of the bag next. Carla's eyes widened in anticipation.

"This teddy is also for you, darling."

Carla grabbed the bear and held it close to her chest, "Thank you, daddy! I love him."

"What are you going to name him?"

"Pilgrim."

Edward smiled. Carla couldn't have chosen a better name.

"All right, if we want to have lunch with Edward, we need to leave now. He can only be out of the hospital for a total of two hours," Carlisle stated as he started pushing his son's chair up the aisle.

An hour later, Edward was back in the hospital sitting propped up in his bed.

"How are you feeling after your little adventure today, son?"

Edward knew better than to lie to his father. His father had a way of always seeing past any lie he ever told. "Exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted."

Carlisle nodded knowingly, "No more adventures like this, okay… Your next outing will be when you are released and free to come home."

"Sounds fair enough. Are the others coming back today?"

His brothers and sisters had gone back to his parents' house after they had parted from lunch to relieve Charlie of his babysitting duties.

"Not today, sweetie, but we'll all come back here tomorrow to celebrate Thanksgiving dinner," replied Esme as she stroked his cheek.

"Good… It's lonely here now that Bella got moved."

"I know, baby," Esme said sympathetically.

Edward sighed, "Dad, when can I be moved to a regular room?"

"Hopefully by Monday, if no complications arise from this moment on."

"Could I be with Bella again?"

"I can see if I can get that arranged, but I can't make any promises."

That was enough for Edward. He knew his father would do all that he could to comply his wishes. "Thanks, dad," Edward said through a yawn.

"Well, you've had a trying day, son. I think it's time we've left you to rest. Tomorrow will be another busy day as well."

Edward nodded, knowing his father was right. He turned his attention to his daughter who was fast asleep on the chair. "When she wakes up, tell her that I love her and that I will see her tomorrow."

"We will. I love you, honey. Sleep well."

"Thanks, mom," Edward grinned.

When Esme walked out of the room with Carla in her arms, Carlisle asked, "Son, do you need anything before I go?"

Edward smiled sheepishly, "Maybe some morphine?"

Carlisle's features grew concerned, "What hurts?"

"Everything. I think it's from being jostled around in the car."

"I'll give you a small dosage. That should do the trick." Carlisle left the room and came back in with a needle in hand. He injected the morphine into Edward's IV line. "There we go. Anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Ring the nurse should you need anything else today. And remember, no over working yourself," Carlisle ordered gently, ruffling his son's hair, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, son."

"Love you too, dad."

Edward watched his father leave. Sighing, he lowered his bed down so that he lay flat on his back. Today had been wonderful for him. His daughter had made him extremely proud and he was very thankful that he hadn't missed it. Bu now he was drained… his body was not ready for venturous days. Edward drifted off to sleep slowly, praying he would have his old life back soon, for his daughter's sake.

_A/N: Wow! I updated quickly. I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this chapter. Didn't Edward deserve seeing his daughter's play?_

*****Please REVIEW. They do wonders to me. They truly MOTIVATE me! **

**REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for the understanding guys about school work and stuff. I somehow managed to write a chapter today! So enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and everything belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own Carla, Jenna, Gavin, and Georgia. No profit is being made. Simply for enjoyment!_

**Chapter Six**

Edward groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night. His therapy was becoming more aggressive which brought more pain to his muscles. He glanced at the clock on the wall and read the time. He had twenty minutes before his therapy session, which gave him just enough time to use the bathroom and freshen up. Last week, he had been granted permission to shave by himself as long as he sat on the chair provided in the room. Though he was still given daily sponge baths, which he greatly disliked, he was not going to complain. As he swung his legs to the side of the bed, Edward took a glance at his roommate. Bella was still fast asleep, softly snoring. It was only 7:30 in the morning, so Edward was pleased she was asleep.

When Edward was finished in the bathroom, he walked out and saw his father sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good morning, son, you look refreshed."

"That's how I feel. You have no idea how wonderful it is to be gaining more and more independence each day."

"One more week, Edward, just one more week; then you'll be home on Christmas Eve."

"Thank God for that… I'm happy Bella gets to leave tomorrow. It's about time for her."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Charlie is thrilled. He's going to have her stay with him through the New Year. Then Charlie will get her settled back into her apartment. But now, son, it is time we get you to therapy."

Edward nodded and sighed as he ambled over to the wheelchair by the door, "I can't wait to be rid of this monstrosity."

"In due time… If Dr. Carson says she wants you to use it after you are discharged then you will be using it."

"But my legs are getting stronger and I'm steady when I'm on my feet."

"But only in certain time intervals. The wheelchair's purpose is for usage while you're tired or feeling weak."

The younger man rolled his eyes and sighed as his father pushed him down the hallway to the therapy room.

"Work hard today, son."

Edward nodded, "Dad, is mom bringing Carla to visit today?"

"She'll be joining you for dinner. Carla has a play date today at three."

"Kiley Aaron?"

"Yes. They already had a play date, I assume?" asked Carlisle.

"They did, back in June. Carla and I spent two hours at Kiley's house. Her parents, Jane and Jeremy, are two of the kindest people you will ever meet." Edward paused as he pondered through his thoughts, "Jane should have had her baby back in August."

Carlisle nodded in affirmation, "Jane told Esme about that. On August 21st, Jane gave birth to a baby boy named Michael."

Five 'o'clock quickly rolled around and Edward found himself sitting up in bed with his daughter on his lap.

"Oh daddy, Kiley is my best friend!"

"I am really glad you have found such a great friend, baby. What did you guys play?"

"She really likes princesses, like me! But daddy that's not a good thing sometimes…"

Edward stifled a chuckle that wanted to escape at the sound of gravity in his daughter's voice, "Why isn't that always a good thing?"

"Because we both like Cinderella; she's my favorite princess, daddy! I don't want to be another one."

"When situations like this come around, Carla, you must learn to take turns. One day you can play Cinderella, the next day Kiley can be Cinderella."

"But it makes me sad when I can't be Cinderella."

Edward's heart ached for his daughter's despair but he understood there were life lessons that all children must endure. "I'm guessing Kiley was Cinderella today."

A fat, wet tear fell from the corner of the child's eye and she nodded, "We got in a fight. And Kiley's mom got mad. She put us on time-out. Then she did a contest and Kiley won and got to be Cinderella."

"That's the fairest way to choose who got to be Cinderella though, Carla. But now, next time you and Kiley have a play date, you get to be Cinderella." Noticing his daughter was still pouting, Edward pointed out, "But just think, sweetie, when you're at home you can be Cinderella all the time. Doesn't that make you feel better!"

Carla broke out in a huge grin, "You're right. Thanks, daddy! You are the smartest daddy in the whole wide world!" Carla exclaimed as she giggled when Edward began attacking her with lots and lots of tickles.

Carlisle and Esme had walked into his room at the time of Carla's exclamation and Carlisle joked, "Edward, why have you brainwashed your daughter?"

"Oh, dad, I know it's hard to accept but I am the smartest."

"What am I then?"

"A nimrod," Edward muttered, not loud enough for his daughter to hear but it earned him a light smack in the head from his father.

"Grandpa, you are the smartest old man in the world!"

Carlisle's expression was of pure shock as Edward burst out in controllable fits of laughter from his daughter's innocent declaration.

"You couldn't have gotten that any more accurate, Carla. You are definitely my daughter," Edward said, smiling with pride.

"Oh she's definitely a Cullen," Esme said through a chuckle.

"Definitely related to Emmett," Carlisle said with a pout though his eyes were smiling.

"Daddy, I can't wait until you come home!"

"I feel the same way, Carla. It's been way too long since I've seen the comforts of our home."

"Five months, daddy! Grandma made changes in our house and I helped!"

"What might those changes be?" Edward asked as he glanced at his mother whose expression was innocent.

"Calm your nerves, I didn't do anything drastic." Edward rolled his eyes. His mother loved redecorating, so he started to wonder if he would even recognize his home when he returned. "All I did was change the photos in some of the picture frames to recent ones. And Carla added something too that I hung up on the wall."

"What did you make, Carla?"

"Grandpa took me outside and we made my handprints and footprints!"

Edward smiled and listened as his father explained in more detail, "I made a cement block and had Carla place her hands and feet down. I also wrote her name on it. We imprinted a carved out photo of her in the middle. When it dried we painted it baby soft pink. Carla sprayed some yellow dots all over it."

"It's very adorable, you'll love it, sweetie," said Esme.

Edward smiled and hugged his daughter as he peered gratefully at his parents, "Thank you guys, that means so much to me."

"Anything for you, daddy. You're the bestest!"

An hour later, Carlisle and Esme left taking Carla home. Minutes before, Charlie and Bella returned to their room after an authorized movie night her doctor had approved. Charlie was now bidding his farewells and left afterwards.

"So Bella, tomorrow's your last day stuck in this joint. You excited to go home?"

Bella smiled in relief, "Like you couldn't believe. But you've been here longer…"

"Yes, but I was worse off than you. I only have one week left. I'll be home on Christmas Eve, so it's all good. I'm just thankful I don't have to spend Christmas in here."

"That would be a bummer. I mean spending Thanksgiving here was depressing."

"Sure was," Edward agreed. "What are you and your father doing for Christmas?"

"Well my mother Renee and her husband Phil are flying here to celebrate with us. Since I was injured my mom's been all over the place with worry, so my dad agreed to let them fly up here for Christmas."

"That will be nice for you getting to see your mom."

Bella nodded, "Yes, it will be but it will also be hell. My parents do not get along at all. But you know that. My mom's always finding some excuse to start a fight with my dad. Oh what the hell, we're like the average American family nowadays." Edward laughed. "I wish I could have a family like yours."

"I don't know Bella… despite are cover up, we can be a rather dysfunctional family."

"But you all care for another and the love isn't fake. You're the traditional American family… a family that most Americans today only read about in novels. You don't realize how lucky you are."

"So we're the elite," joked Edward but then he grew serious, "I know I'm lucky with the family I have. I cherish them every day. I love them very much."

"Good. I'm glad you realize how well off you are."

Edward got quiet for a moment before he walked over to Bella's bed.

"Aren't you supposed to use that walker if you move around in here?"

"No one will know."

"Edward," scolded Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes, "All right, I won't do it again. Sorry."

Bella nodded and smiled with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, "That's better."

"Bella, there's been something that I've wanted to ask you for the past day but I just now gained up the courage to." He paused and took her hand in his, "Bella, in our not so pleasant times in this hospital, we've grown rather close and I've really come to like you. You're a caring, unselfish, funny, and generous young woman… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take our friendship to the next level. I would love for you to be my girlfriend and we could start to date after Christmas. Would you object to this?" Edward appeared as a statue as his body became rigid while he awaited her response.

Bella gazed at Edward with a shocked expression. She had grown rather fond of this man beside her and never thought in her wildest dreams that he would ever have romantic feelings for her… somebody so plain and ordinary. She had always told herself she would never get involved with man who already had a child… But she had come to know Edward, Carla, Carlisle, and Esme quite well during her hospital stay and she knew Edward was no fool or player. Returning a gentle squeeze to Edward's hand, she smiled and looked him in the eyes, "You know I always told myself never to get involved with a man who had a child..." She paused as she noticed the desolation that crept upon his face, "But I'd be a fool to let you go. Yes, Edward, I'll be your girlfriend."

_A/N: Hope this chapter was worth the wait!!! It finally happened, Bella and Edward are now an official couple, YAY!!!_

***REVIEWS are lacking people, therefore, my motivation decreases…***

*****Please REVIEW. They do wonders to me. They truly MOTIVATE me! **

**REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys!

I have some news that is going to both disappoint and anger most of my readers… I have decided to put a majority of my stories on a permanent hiatus, BUT, I am more than willing to dish out a deal here.

**DEAL OPPORTUNITY:**

I am willing to let someone, with a well known history here on this site, adopt my story(ies) and take it on themselves. I have had great ideas for the stories I published, but unfortunately school calls, and I just can't find the time to continue. I sincerely apologize for that. It breaks my heart not being able to finish them myself.

**Rules for deal:**

Message me and explain to me why you want to adopt my story.

Give me a semi-detailed **outline** for the direction you want to take my story.

You MUST explain to me what the ending will be. Because I would like my original outlook to be intertwined into it in some way.

You MUST be willing to let me pre-read each chapter before publishing it.

You MUST be willing to take my advice and be willing to put in an idea of what I want in the chapter should I ask for or suggest it.

You just MUST be willing to work with me. We'll become friends on here. =D

**STORIES up for ADOPTION:**

*Before The Storm

*Stepping Stones

*Waterfalls

*Soldier's Strife

*Sounds Like Life

*Trust Beyond The Sky

*Forever Changed

**IDEAS for stories up for ADOPTION (Summaries on my profile):**

*Brothers

*He's My Life

*Believing In Faith

*One Child

*Shattered Lives

*Just A Dream

*Up In Smoke

*The Aspiring Flower

*Sailing

**I once again, just want to apologize for disappointing my dearest readers. But the stories I will continue working on when I have time, that's going to have to be summer though, are:**

**MY STORIES (being continued/or completed):**

*Breath of Heaven

*Somebody's Miracle

*Little Moments

*Concrete Angel

*Heaven's Gate

*Angel Gracey

*Somebody Said A Prayer

*Slipped Away

*Touchdown

**WARNING!!! --**** SHOULD I DISCOVER ****ANY**** OF MY CURRENT PUBLISHED STORIES OR STORY IDEAS PUBLISHED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL REPORT YOU! THAT'S PLAGERISM… NOTHING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY.**

**Anyway, I hope we can all work something out!**

**Thanks for your complete understanding. Feel free to message me with any questions, concerns, or requests for adoption…**

**Best Wishes!  
~AutumnDreams08~**


End file.
